


Paid for by the Hour

by Murreleteer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Heavy Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rogues Top Hero, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, trading sex for information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murreleteer/pseuds/Murreleteer
Summary: Snart and Rory have something Barry needs; Barry doesn't have much to offer in return.





	Paid for by the Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Content note: Barry trades his body for information while under duress (via a threat to another, but not by Snart or Rory). There's a lot of shame and angst, and not the fluffiest of endings. Pretty much what it says in the tags.
> 
> Set somewhere between 2x01 and 2x03.

"The thing is, Flash," Snart drawled, "I can't tell what's in it for us."

"I could..." Barry started, but he didn't really know either. If it had been Cisco missing-presumed-kidnapped, he might have been able to talk around to Snart's better nature, for his sister's sake if nothing else, but Snart and Rory _really_ didn't like Joe West. "I could owe you a favor," he said at last, knowing it wasn't going to be enough. What had he done lately that was enough?

"Ha," Rory answered, more a word than a laugh.

Barry had caught up with them in a motel on the outskirts of town, one of those grubby by-the-hour kinds of establishments that Barry had never seen outside of a analyzing crime scene. Rory was stretched out across the bed while Snart perched one-hipped on the edge of the sink. Neither was that close to Barry, let alone between him and the door, but Barry still felt nervous. Snart had the cold gun on his other hip.

Snart didn't laugh, but his smile was tight. "We would be giving up valuable underground contacts, 'squealing' if you want to put it crudely, in exchange for..." he waved languidly, "whatever a _hero_ in a tight costume thinks is worth our time." Rory laughed again, and Barry had to clench his fists to keep from hitting him.

"Then name your price," Barry snapped back. "I don't have time to play games." He'd have tried running every street in Central City first, if he thought that would help, but Cisco's information pointed to Zoom aiming this Earth's criminal underground at Barry, baiting the trap with Joe, and the only lead they had was an old cellmate of Mick Rory's. The man had a record that Barry couldn't read while eating, and the idea of Joe in his hands made him want to run out of his own skin.

"Well I don't know, Mick," Snart said, pretending to ignore Barry, "What could this upstanding young man have to offer us?"

"He already erased our records," Mick pointed out, falling in with the game.

"That he did."

Rory shrugged and leaned back against the wall, hands folded behind his head.

Barry knew that saying anything would just make them draw this out. He realized he was starting to vibrate in place, and forced himself to still.

"Well," Snart said, drawing the word out as he looked Barry up and down. There was a speculative gleam in his eye that Barry had only seen before when the man was contemplating a heist.

"I'm not stealing anything for you," Barry said, trying to sound more definite than he felt.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Snart replied in mock offense, "but maybe you do have something I want after all."

Barry didn't get what he was implying, but Rory apparently did, because he sat up and ran his gaze over Barry as well. "Been a while," he said.

"Indeed," Snart agreed.

"What?" Barry realized he was blushing under his mask. "What do you want?"

"As Mick said, it has been a while since we've had much company, on the run and all that," Snart explained. "You entertain us for half an hour, maybe Mick will remember where he last saw his old pal."

"I thought you said..." Snart had definitely implied that he was the one who knew, but before Barry could protest the second half of the sentence, the implications of the first half caught up with him. "Wait, you want me to... to do it with you?"

"To have sex. With both of us," Rory said, and it was Snart who laughed this time.

"In case I wasn't clear," he said.

"I..." Barry tried to think as fast as he could run. If the team had had any other lead on Joe, they would have called, and he didn't find Joe soon, well, Barry wasn't losing someone else, not after what had happened to Ronnie. He had it in his power to save the man who'd raised him, and he knew that if he blew this one, he would never be able to live with himself. "And Rory knows where he is?"

"Yup," Rory agreed.

"I..." Barry started again. No, there was no other way to think it through; if this is what he had to do, then that was it. "Okay, I'll do it."

"A great sacrifice, I'm sure," Snart said. He slid off the sink onto the floor and circled the bed to get to Barry. "You can leave the mask on, if it makes you feel better."

Barry didn't think it would, and wanted to at least cheat them out the satisfaction of a strip show. He shed his costume at speed and dropped it behind him, next to the door. He regretted that the moment his costume hit the floor. Being naked with Snart advancing and Rory sitting up and looking him over did not make him feel any better about this. But then, what would? He was just going to have to let them do what they liked to him, and hope it didn't hurt too much.

"How do you want it?" Snart asked, and Barry opened his mouth to say he didn't care when he realized that he was asking Rory.

"Like in Atlantic City?" Rory said.

"Sounds good to me." Snart put his hand on Barry's shoulder, and Barry had to brace himself so that he didn't flinch, not even when Snart patted his cheek proprietary.

Behind him, Rory was unclipping his suspenders and pulling his shirt over his head. Barry tried not to stare at the scars covering his chest and arms, or at his hands still encased in black leather.

"You just relax," Start told Barry as he maneuvered him back into the door and ran his hand down Barry's ribs until it rested on his hip. His grey eyes seemed to see right through Barry, the way they always did. Then he looked down Barry's body and stopped at his groin. "Why, Flash, you don't seem to be in the mood."

Barry swallowed but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get him laughed at again. Was he supposed to enjoy this? Having had the odd wet dream about Snart and the way his hands caressed the cold gun didn't mean he actually wanted to be here. He shook his head.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." Snart dropped to his knees in front of Barry and pressed his hips back against the door. His breath was warm against Barry's limp cock, but he hadn't touched it yet.

"That's not going to work," Barry said, which, predictably, made Rory laugh at him again, and himself blush. "You can't make me enjoy this."

"Ah yes, we can have your body, but we'll never touch your heart," Snart mocked, and then licked Barry's cock from tip to root and back down again. It felt like an electric shock. Barry tried to jerk away, but Snart held him steadily against the door, licking again and then nosing between Barry's legs until he could take Barry's balls in his mouth. Snart was gentle, only sucking lightly, and keeping his lips wrapped around his teeth, but Barry had never felt more vulnerable, more open. As Snart's stubble rasped against Barry's cock, he also felt heat building. He was going to get hard.

Barry again tried to pull away, which didn't work, but did make Snart raise his head long enough to say, "Mick!" in exasperation.

Rory rolled off the bed and lumbered toward Barry, putting one hand on each of his shoulders and planting him immovably against the door. "You're not bad looking with your clothes off," Rory commented mildly. He kissed Barry at the same instant as Snart started sucking again.

Barry squawked in protest, which only let Rory into his mouth as he kissed Barry hard enough to bang teeth. His tongue touched Barry's, then pushed it aside and explored Barry's mouth, thrusting in time with hands that convulsively gripped and relaxed on Barry's shoulders. The sound of Barry's heart pounding almost drowned out Rory's grunts, but not quite, and he could feel the same blood now throbbing into his cock and filling him.

Snart pulled away with a satisfied hum, then swallowed Barry whole. His hands felt like a vice on Barry's hips, and he couldn't jerk or pull away, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to. He moved to touch Snart's head as it bobbed up and down but Rory caught both Barry's hands in one of his and pinned them to the door above his head. The grip was tight enough to hurt, a bitter contrast to the hot ecstasy of Snart's tongue making circles just below the head of his dick.

Rory had a hand pressed to the middle of his chest now, and was kissing the side of his face and his neck. When Barry groaned as Snart sucked and pulled away in the same movement, seeming to drag Barry with him even as he held him down, Rory put his lips to Barry's ear and said, "Like that, do you?"

Flushing with shame and lust, Barry couldn't answer, but each breath came out in a groan, faster and harder, in time with Snart's mouth moving over him, drawing him out until he felt like he couldn't breathe let alone think. Rory bit the side of his neck, and squeezed his wrists just as Snart swallowed him right to the back of his throat and palmed his balls.

"Please don't," Barry gasped, and then came. He squeezed his eyes shut against the brightness of the room and the vision of Rory's scarred bulk in front of him, but he knew that both were already etched into his mind forever. Snart's mouth stayed on him, sucking him dry as Rory whispered how much Barry liked it in his ear. The worst part was that his words were true, and they all knew it.

When Snart finally pulled away, Barry slumped forward against Rory's chest, the ruined skin pressing into his cheek. He didn't even resist when Rory manhandled him over to the bed and pushed him onto his back. He watched listlessly as Snart rinsed his mouth in the sink, then crawled up the bed to kiss Barry. His mouth was cold from the tap water, and still tasted of come. Barry closed his eyes again.

"I knew you'd come around," Snart said, taking over the role of the devil on his shoulder. "It didn't even take you very long."

"He's just a puppy," Rory said. He'd let go of Barry and was doing something at the foot of the bed.

Snart stroked Barry's hair back, and even with his eyes closed Barry knew he was looking through him again. "That means he'll be good to go again soon."

"Please don't," Barry said again, even though he knew it was useless. His body wouldn't listen to him any more than the rogues would. "Just... do what you have to, and get this over with."

"Such a considerate lover," Snart said and trailed his fingers down the center of Barry's chest. "But we have a deal, don't we? Don't tell me you want to back out now."

Barry thought of why he'd come, and of what he'd just done. Whatever happened next, it wouldn't be worse than letting himself be worked over and then enjoying it. "No," he said, "I'm not backing out."

"Good." That was Rory, who was taking hold of his ankles and pushing them back and apart, spreading Barry's ass. "You ever done this?"

"Of course he hasn't," Snart answered before Barry could shake his head. "So don't break him."

Rory grunted, like he wasn't making any promises, then ran his ungloved hands down the inside of Barry's thighs until his fingers met in the crease of his ass. "This'll hurt less if you relax."

Barry had thought he was relaxed. He'd thought he'd given up, but now that he focused on his body, he realized that every muscle had tensed since Rory had started touching him again. "I... I can't."

"Listen to me instead," Snart told him. He took Barry's chin between his fingers and tilted his head until they were nose to nose. Barry was on his back with his legs spread wide, and Snart lay on his side beside him, a crooked arm propping up his head. "Mick's not going to hurt you; I'm told he's very good at this kind of thing; we certainly haven't had any complaints. All you need to do is be a good boy, spread your legs and relax. That's right," he said as Barry bit his lips and tried to tilt his hips up. "Just breathe with it," he said as Rory's thick fingers, now slick with something, probed Barry's ass.

The first finger burned as it slid into Barry, and he had to force himself to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine being somewhere else, anywhere else, even one of his Rogue-related dreams, but Snart's smooth voice held him there.

"That's a good boy," Snart told him. "I knew you'd take to this. You're a natural." He was still stroking Barry's chest, sometimes reaching down to pat his stomach like Barry was a dog that had rolled over for him. "There's two fingers. How does he feel, Mick?"

Rory growled but didn't answer. When he drove his fingers in to the knuckles, something wonderful sparked inside Barry and his eyes flew open. "What?"

"Bingo," Snart murmured, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Told you Mick was good at this."

"Oh, god," Barry moaned as Rory's fingers pushed back into him. "Oh god, ohgodohgod." He spread his legs even wider, impulsively trying to make it easier for Rory to hit that spot again, but Rory pulled away.

"Roll over, kid," Rory said, then took his hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Barry's head ended up on Snart's chest, and he let Snart pet his hair again as Rory pulled his hips up and knelt between his legs.

"I'm not saying this isn't going to hurt, at first," Snart told him as Rory ripped a condom open, "but keep breathing, and I think you'll come to like it. They say once you've taken it like this, you can't be satisfied with anything else. I'd wager that you'll keep coming back for more. A new emergency every week, never admit that you want it."

Barry buried his face in Snart's shirt as he felt the head of Rory's cock against his hole. He took a deep breath like he had for the fingers, and let it out, and then took another. He kept breathing in time with the movement of Snart's fingers though his hair, until eventually Rory's hips bumped Barry's ass, then held there.

It didn't actually hurt, much, but Barry didn't know how to process what it did feel like. There was the edge of the pleasure he'd felt before, and a sharp pulling feeling, and then pressure on all sides, like he was being surrounded not filled. He gasped against Snart's chest, and waited for Rory to begin to thrust. He didn't.

"Snart," Rory said, in the same tone as Snart had used to summon him to hold Barry.

"Ah, yes," Snart replied and wriggled out from under Barry until Barry's face was pressed into the grubby pillow case instead of Snart's shirt. "Sit up for me," he said, and guided Barry until he was on his hands and knees, Rory still deep in his ass. Barry watched, unable to even close his eyes, as Snart unbuckled his belt and drew his erect cock out through his fly. "Now open up for me."

Barry thought about keeping his mouth closed, but as he did, Rory took hold of his hips and pulled out of him in a long, smooth motion until only the tip of his cock was still inside Barry. Barry sucked in a breath at the dragging feeling inside him and, as he did, Snart tipped his chin up and pushed the head of his cock into Barry's mouth. He kept one hand on his chin and the other tightened in the hair at the nape of Barry's neck.

"That's good," Snart said. "Now just relax, and this will all be over soon. Well, not that soon. Mick likes to take his time."

Rory thrust back in, again moving slowly, and at the same time Snart jerked forward until his cock brushed the back of Barry's mouth. not quite deep enough to choke him. Barry's nose bumped into the edge of Snart's fly, the open zipper scratching his skin. Snart smelled musky but not dirty, and his cock tasted mostly of soap. Somehow, Barry wished it were worse, filthy and degrading to match how he should feel.

Snart held Barry's head in place for a moment, before observing, "Assuming you want this over with, you could try sucking."

Tentatively, Barry touched the bottom of Snart's cock with the tip of his tongue, remembering how Snart had made him feel a few minutes ago. He heard Snart's breath hiss, and Rory laughed and said something about how Barry was learning as he pulled out again. This time he thrust back harder, driving Barry down onto Snart's cock. Barry would have choked if Snart hadn't drawn back just in time. They set up a rhythm after that, Snart pushing Barry back onto Rory as he pulled away, Rory seesawing him back toward the head of the bed. They didn't say anything, but moved in practiced accord.

Barry felt like his body were no longer his own, but was instead a thing to be used, a toy. Rory's hold on his hips kept him in place while Snart guided his head, and they could have been fucking a blowup doll for all they cared what he did.

They were both starting to breath harder now, and Barry wondered how long this could last. He still felt little jolts of pleasure as Rory drove into him, but not like before. Maybe they wouldn't bother trying to make him come again, now that they had what they wanted. How much more could they ask him to give?

Just as Barry thought that, Rory shifted behind him, rising higher on his knees, and reaching around Barry's hip to stroke his cock. His hand was rough and calloused, and Barry tried to tug away, but Rory's other hand on his hip and the cock buried deep inside Barry held him in place. Now when Rory pulled out of him, the head of his cock hit that jolting place inside of Barry, and he gasped against Snart's dick. Snart in tightened his hand in Barry's hair and almost purred as he shimmied his hips to swirl his cock in Barry's mouth, making him open so wide his jaw ached.

"Like that, do you?" Snart said, an echo of Rory's earlier words. "I knew you'd be easy for this. Knew the moment I laid eyes on you, didn't I, Mick?"

Rory made a skeptical sound, but thrust back into Barry and squeezed at the same time. That was all it took to make Barry hard again, even so soon after he'd come. They weren't pushing into him, but were instead tearing him apart. "I thought he could either use a good killing or a good fucking," Mick agreed. "You just wanted to fuck him."

"You missed the first time we met," Snart said wryly. How was he talking so lightly? His cock was a heavy rod inside Barry's mouth, but even Barry sucking and doing his best to lick wasn't throwing out his rhythm. This long in Snart's mouth had shaken Barry to pieces. "I almost had him. Too bad, but I suppose he's making up for it now."

Barry wanted to bite, but he knew he didn't dare, not with lives depending on him shutting up and letting this happen. He sucked harder, trying to bring Snart off and get this over with, and Snart's thrust did shudder in response. Rory was starting to change his pattern as well, pulling out and driving back in part way. sharp and fast instead of the long slow thrusts from before. Each time, his cock paused just in the right place to make Barry's head spin and his dick pulse with lust. His skin felt rubbed raw and he was starting to vibrate under their touch.

"Mmm," Snart hummed. "Yeah, just like that." He held himself at the back of Barry's throat and pulsed forward and back an inch at a time, moaning with each tiny thrust until he spent, filling Barry's mouth with thick, bitter come. When Barry tried to jerk his head away and spit, Snart held his mouth closed around his cock until Barry swallowed, panting hard through his nose, trying not to gag.

Then Barry had to lie there, face against the pillow again until Rory finished off. He seemed to be deliberately taking his time, slowing down when his thrusts became unsteady then speeding up again later. His hand lazily stroked then squeezed then stroked Barry's cock until he felt like he would burn up. He almost came but Rory pinched the base of his cock sharply, and the pressure and the pain held him back.

"Come on, Mick," Snart said impatiently. "We did promise the Flash here that we'd help him out."

"Fine," Rory said, and brought Barry off with a twist of his hand at the same time as he thrust deep into him and came. Barry cried out into the pillow and Snart started stroking his hair again. Eventually his head stopped spinning and he realized that Rory had stilled behind him. "Fine," Rory said again, drawing out the word and making it sound more obscene than anything either of them had whispered into Barry's ear. He slapped Barry's hip as he pulled out of him, then patted his ass.

"Okay, hotshot," Snart said. He already had his fly zipped, and was buckling his belt. "Let's see if we can't find that cop friend of yours."

Rory rolled off the bed and crossed to the sink to splash water on his face. Barry could see lines of sweat tracing his scars, but he didn't seem to care about those, and just pulled his shirt back on over the mess and tossed the filled condom in the trash before zipping up. Then he turned to look at Barry, still lying sprawled on the bed with his legs wide and his ass half in the air. "Are we going, or not?" Rory demanded.

Barry pushed himself to his knees. He felt dizzy and had to close his eyes for a moment. Then he thought about why he was there, and got to his feet. "Yeah," he said, reaching for his costume. "We're going. You owe me now."

"All debts will be paid in full," Snart promised, but Barry knew that there would never be even ground between them again. Snart's words kept echoing through his mind, _I'd wager that you'll keep coming back for more. A new emergency every week, never admit that you want it._ The worst part was, Barry didn't know if they were true or not.


End file.
